Maithwaite
Maithwaite, Island of Sodor |managed_by = North Western Railway |lines = Ffarquhar Branch Line |no_of_platforms = * 1 * 2 |previous = Elsbridge |next = Hackenbeck }} Maithwaite is a station on Thomas' Branch Line. It is located between Elsbridge and Hackenbeck. Maithwaite was once the winner of the Best Dressed Station award, despite some school boys vandalising the flower arrangements. Maithwaite Forest, The Lightning Tree, a quarry mine and a showground are located near Maithwaite. Appearances Television Series= , James and the Red Balloon and Edward the Very Useful Engine * 'Series 7' - Emily's New Coaches, Percy Gets it Right, Bill, Ben and Fergus, Something Fishy, Harold and the Flying Horse, Not So Hasty Puddings and Three Cheers for Thomas * 'Jack and the Sodor Construction Company' - A Visit from Thomas * 'Series 8' - Thomas and the Tuba, Percy's New Whistle, Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough, Don't Tell Thomas, Emily's New Route, Spic and Span, Thomas and the Circus, Thomas Gets it Right, As Good as Gordon, James Goes Too Far and Percy and the Magic Carpet * 'Series 9' - Thomas' Milkshake Muddle, Molly's Special Special, Thomas and the New Engine, Thomas Tries His Best, Thomas and the Statue, Emily Knows Best and Keeping Up with James * 'Series 10' - Percy and the Funfair, The Green Controller, It's Good to be Gordon, Toby's New Shed, Topped Off Thomas, Thomas and the Shooting Star, Thomas' Frosty Friend and Emily and the Special Coaches * 'Series 11' - Thomas and the Storyteller, Henry's Lucky Day, Thomas and the Lighthouse, Smoke and Mirrors, Don't be Silly, Billy, Edward and the Mail and Percy and the Left Luggage * 'Series 12' - Thomas and the Billboard, Rosie's Funfair Special, Saved You! and Percy and the Bandstand * 'Series 13' - The Lion of Sodor, Tickled Pink, Double Trouble, Time For a Story, A Blooming Mess, The Biggest Present of All and Snow Tracks * 'Series 14' - James in the Dark, Pingy Pongy Pick Up, Charlie and Eddie, Diesel's Special Delivery, Pop Goes Thomas, Being Percy, Thomas and the Snowman Party, Jitters and Japes, Merry Misty Island and Henry's Magic Box * 'Series 15' - Gordon and Ferdinand, Edward the Hero, Let it Snow, Surprise, Surprise, Big Belle, Wonky Whistle, Percy the Snowman and Tree Trouble * 'Series 16' - Ho Ho Snowman and Sodor Surprise Day * 'Series 18' - Thomas and the Emergency Cable * 'Series 19' - Very Important Sheep and Thomas the Babysitter * 'Series 20' - Blown Away, The Railcar and the Coaches and The Christmas Coffeepot * 'Series 21' - P.A. Problems and Unscheduled Stops * 'Series 23' - Free the Roads and Steam Team to the Rescue Specials * '''2005' - Calling All Engines! * 2008 - The Great Discovery * 2009 - Hero of the Rails * 2016 - The Great Race * 2017 - Journey Beyond Sodor Learning Segments * Series 9 - Cool Down Delivery * Series 10 - Who Can Take Them? }} |-|Other Media= Books * 2011 - Steam Team! * 2012 - Blue Mountain Mystery Trivia * The exact location of the station was unknown until 2014, when the revised television series map of Sodor clarified it as being on Thomas' Branch Line. A map from a Blue Mountain Mystery bonus feature had previously shown it situated in the east of Arlesburgh, but the map probably mistook it for Marthwaite. * Maithwaite used to be on display at Nitrogen Studios. * Tidmouth Bay and Killaban reused Maithwaite's building. Harwick also reused the right portion of the building. * Heavily modified versions of Maithwaite appear in China and Australia. * According to the fifth series episode Baa!, this is Toby's favourite station. * In The Great Festival Adventure, a water tower was placed on the platform. * Maithwaite has had numerous modifications throughout the years: ** Series 5: *** There was only one track going past the platform. ** Series 6: *** The track became double-lined, the water and coaling siding disappeared. *** The station building had an overhang. This is most likely because the station building for Killaban used in Thomas and the Magic Railroad was repainted. ** Series 7: *** The overhanging canopy is removed. ** Hero of the Rails: *** The station became a dark brown colour. *** A poster of Emily at Black Loch from the eighth series episode, Emily's New Route is seen on the side of the station. There is also a poster of the Fishing Village near the front door. ** Series 13 (excluding Tickled Pink and Double Trouble): *** It returned to its original beige colour. ** Series 18: *** The sign on the station platform (to the right-hand side of the station building) moved to the left-hand side of the station. *** The road leading to the station became dirt. ** The Great Race: *** Signals were added just outside the station. * Maithwaite appears to be based on Angerton railway station. Merchandise * Motor Road and Rail * TrackMaster * Hornby * Bachmann * Wooden Railway * Wind-up es:Maithwaite he:מיית'ווייט pl:Maithwaite ru:Мейтуейт Category:Stations Category:Inhabited areas Category:North Western Railway Category:Thomas' Branch Line Category:Landmarks Category:Buildings Category:Television Series-only locations Category:Sodor Roadways